


Your Cousin, Kameron

by Pyxidis



Series: Dear Kats [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Actually this is an AU of an AU, Akimoto Akemi's Bad Parenting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Experimental Form, Gen, Genderfluid OC, Light Angst, Poetry but also Flash Fiction, What if Katsuki had a cousin from the NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxidis/pseuds/Pyxidis
Summary: Kam just really loves their cousin.
Series: Dear Kats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549552
Kudos: 27





	Your Cousin, Kameron

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Indulgent narrative that I churned out in ten minutes. It may have started out as a poetry course assignment, but boy do I have some ideas for this AU. Or rather, the Quirk version of this AU.

April 23, 1996:

Dear Kats,

You’re so small.

Your hair sticks out at all sides like the straw from my mother’s broom. I have straw on my hair because she accidentally threw a broom at me. I went back up to the attic and took out the white powdery chalk I got from the side of the bodega down the road. It’s so light, like your hair. I can see the sun’s rays that fall and frame your face. My baby cousin Kats.

May 6, 1999:

Dear Kats,

You’d hit me if you were here, screaming that “boys aren’t pretty, stupid!” but Kats. You do have the prettiest eyes. They blaze like the kitchen stove after mom tries to cook and leaves the kitchen in a daze. But you’d be sure not to burn anyone, right? I had to throw out our pot. I ate some canned peaches, and I remembered you. You’re not sweet, but you like orange.

Be nice to that boy in kindergarten. He’s spring and you’re summer; he’s younger and you’re older, so put him before you. He’ll pave the way for you. Keep him safe. He’ll make you great.

December 28, 2000:

Kats,

Heard you like chemistry. Good job on the soda bomb. Auntie’s face was hilarious. I gave the best present, right? The kit I sent lets you make fireworks.

I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble though. Auntie’s face was pretty red, huh? How is she?

It’s too dark here. We lost electricity again. I don’t like the dark because it reminds me that I’m here, cold and alone without a blanket, and you’re all the way in Japan. I miss you, Kats. I’d cling to you like an octopus because I hear your temperature runs hotter than the other kids. I’d probably blink a lot because you’d be too bright for my eyes.

March 27, 2001:

Kats, 

Don’t tell anyone, but I picked up a spray can today. I saw the other kids coloring the walls and I wanted to try too. It’s really different from the paper and crayon stubs in school. I think I want to do it again, but you really can’t tell anyone! <strike>Mom would</strike> I’m not supposed to do it, even if I’ll just be coloring on crumbling, empty, ceiling-less walls. I don’t like the dark, but maybe this will help me light things up.

Like you.

Make any big explosions lately? Give me a pic when you do. How’s your spring friend? Does he like your experiments too?

July 21, 2002:

Kats, 

You’re not weak. And I doubt your spring friend thinks so.

Can you blame him? You put him first, and he wants to do the same for you.

I know you didn’t mean to fall into the stream.

When he reached out to you with his thin, fragile wrist, did you think him mocking? That there was no way his weak body could possibly hold up your larger, bruised figure to himself? That he would let you fall?

<strike>Were you afraid he would fall too, that you would be the one to drag him down</strike>

Be gentle with yourself, Kats.

October 29, 2003:

Kats, 

What’s going on, Kats? You can talk to me. You can tell me anything; you know that, right? I trust you, too.

<strike>Who called you weak</strike>

But do you look down on me when I tell you about mother lying on the couch, babbling senseless sentences <strike>and groaning for more, more, more pills, smoke so thick I can drink it in a straw</strike>, when I shiver out without a jacket like an idiot <strike>because she’s using it for the occupied bed meant for her wayward jailbird</strike>?

I don’t think you do. But sometimes I feel like a fraud. Don’t be mad, but Auntie managed to tell me that you told her I was the “cool cousin.”

I love you.

April 5, 2005:

Kats, 

I met someone!

He likes science too, but he’s more of a geek. All about the wonders of quantum mechanics. I know about the multiverse theory; every other sixth grader knows that. But he’s nice and said my graffiti was cool.

He shrunk away a little when I turned up the music on this one guy’s boom box, though. He said he’s sensitive to sound and some textures, like silk. He hates silk. I said I could see color in music. His voice is red! Close enough to orange, I guess<strike>.</strike>

And he wants to buy me a music player, Kats! It’s weird having a friend with money.

I find myself going out more. I’ve never noticed how fun it is to just hop around from store to store without buying anything. Mother doesn’t mind. <strike>She’s too busy doing</strike>

But enough about me. How’re you? <strike>I haven’t heard you talk about your spring friend anymore.</strike> I heard you joined an MMA club. That’s great! You’ll rise, as always, I’m sure. Just remember – don’t fly too close to the sun. <strike>Be safe and don’t let Auntie</strike>

And you’ll have plenty of friends; you’ll fuel them, like sticks and stones that break bones, fueling the licks of flame that spark and set fire to anything, everything. <strike>Did you burn the spring</strike>

<strike>I believe you when you say you’ll be fine.</strike> You’ll be great.

June 10, 2007:

Kats, 

I lost him today. <strike>What did I do wrong what happened I couldn’t save I’m useless aren’t I</strike> I’m worried about mom. She actually got up and made overcooked pancakes. She brushed my hair and kissed my forehead. The tingle lingered all day. Maybe she had some new “lipstick” on or something. She went to bed early. I’ll check on her tomorrow.

June 11, 2007:

She’s dead.

July 14, 2007:

Kats, 

The foster parents are fine I guess. I heard about Auntie. <strike>Is that why you joined the MMA club</strike> Kats, I wish I could take you away from there. Why can’t we run off together? I’ll get some of those fancy smoky eye shadows, make myself look older because this dim world is so heavy only an adult could shoulder the weight. I’ll call you my brother. <strike>Hey brother.</strike> But you have a better chance to succeed there, I know. <strike>I’m just a</strike> Just a thought. <strike>I’m sorry.</strike>Love you.

August 10, 2010:

Dear Kats, 

I’ll be spending this semester in Japan. Can I board in your house? <strike>I know I don’t deserve I know I haven’t written I know I screwed up I know you</strike> I would like to finally visit you. <strike>I miss</strike> Thanks for reading. <strike>I love you.</strike>

September 1, 2010:

Kats, 

I’m home.


End file.
